Papi Suegro Dice Que Cavas Tu Propia Tumba
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Finalmente...se lo ha propuesto sin embargo...hay 2 enormes problemas y son... Hermano y Papi suegro...


_**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!, COMO HAN ESTADO?, ESPERO QUE BIEN LOL**_

_**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, SOLO QUE POR LOS TRAMITES DE LA UNI...PUES...BUENO, OLVIDEN LO DEMAS X3**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA**_

* * *

Por donde tenia que empezar?...No podía descubrirlo por si mismo… Que debía pensar?...Su hermano…Que pensaría sobre lo que sucedería?... Pero el mayor miedo era….Papi Suegro….

-"Como se lo dire?"- Pensaba un chico de ojos rojos- "Y si no es la respuesta que yo espero?"-

Ese chico de ojos rojizos era Shadow Prove vistiendo un traje de gala y caminando hasta llegar a una enorme mansión, la mansión de la familia Vestal ahí es donde vivía su amado Principe.

-Creo que debía ser mejor en un parque o en otro lado…pero quiero que su padre me acepte-Decía en voz baja el ojos rojos mientas fruncia el ceño- Como lo odio…y me hace vestir asi?...

_**=ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA MAÑANA=**_

-H-E-R-M-A-N-O-!-!-!-!-!- Decía un chico peligris y de ojos amarillos, mientras abrazaba a su hermano Shadow que se encontraba debajo de las cobijas-

-Anubias…te he dicho que…NO ME DESPIERTES TAN TEMPRANO!- Descobijándose haciendo que su hermano cayera al piso, mirándolo con mucho enojo-

-Que malo eres Shadow- Haciendo un puchero- Levantame por favor?-Mirandolo muy tiernamente-

-No…me despertaste pero aun asi gracias, se me iba hacer tarde- Levantandose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño, para después comenzar a vestirse-

-Bueno entonces…meresco que me cargues-

-No, anubias levántate tu solo- Mirandolo muy enfurecido

-Aaa…pero no fuera ese mocoso millonario verdad?, por que si no vas corriendo- El chico de ojos amarillos se levanta y sale de la habitación de su hermano muy enfurecido-

-Como si me importaras, pero si vuelves a decirle mocoso a Hydron en verdad te golpeare-

La pelea entre los hermanos Prove y Dark continuo hasta después del desayuno, Anubias salió de la casa directo hacia la nada. Del enojo simplemente salio y fue a caminar por la ciudad, Shadow hizo lo mismo sin embargo el se dirigio a la plaza de la ciudad, buscando una tienda que cualquiera chica sabría que significaba si un chico iba a esa tienda.

-Disculpe sabe donde esta esta tienda?-Le pregunto el chico de ojos rojos a un guardia de seguridad-

-Aaa…esa tienda esta en el segundo piso a dos locales después del Gamers-Contesto el guardia muy amablemente

-Muchas gracias-

Shadow continuo su camino, hasta que recibio un mensaje a su celular…podía reconocer que era Hydron después de todo su sonido para cualquier mensaje y llamada de su amado era nadamas que la de "Story" de Gackt.

-Que es lo que quiere?-Comenzando a leer el mensaje-Pero…QUEEE!

_**=ESA MISMA NOCHE…ACTUALMENTE=**_

-No encontré a Anubias en ningun lado después de la pelea de la mañana…y sin embargo…AUN NO SE COMO SE LO VOY A PEDIR!-Caminando hasta llegar enfrente de la puerta de la gran mansion

Shadow después de gritar eso ultimo, empezó a alborotar su cabello mientras que en una de sus manos sostenia una pequeña caja de color negro. Comenzo a dar vueltas en círculos enfrente de la enorme puerta.

Del otro lado una persona se dirigía a la puerta, directamente a abrir la puerta cuando Shadow escucho que la perilla empezó a dar vuelta y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse de poco en poco fue cuando….

-Hydron….-Con los ojos cerrados abrió la cajita y la estiro hacia la persona quien habia abierto la puerta-Te casarías conmigo?-Decía muy sonrojado

-Entonces con que era eso no es asi?-

-"Rayos…di una mala impresión…"-Pensando, mientras abria poco en poco los ojos-Pero…si…eres…

-Crees! Que dejaría que mi hijo te aceptara tal cual eres?!, un tipo loco con pelos de espantado?!- Decía un hombre de cabello, barba y bigote azul grisaseo-

-Zenoheld…y lo dice el tipo que tiene cejas muy pobladas-

-Al menos cuando yo le propuse matrimonio a mi difunta esposa….no se lo pedi a su padre!-

Shadow solamente fruncio el ceño y apretó los dientes para después dar una sonrisa.

-Entonces pasare, a la fiesta-Aun un poco sonrojado entro a la casa

-Shadow, si le propones matrimonio…estaras muerto, asi que piénsalo muy bien-

Shadow solamente sonrio y continuo caminando, sin importar lo que habia dicho Zenoheld.

-No es que lo decidas tu si no el-Continuo caminando cada vez mas y mas rápido, asi hasta que llego al salón en donde estaban todos los invitados

Comenzo a ver a su alrededor y no podía encontrar a Hydron , habia muchas personas…algunas bailando, platicando, comiendo, bebiendo. Incluso se veía a la música en vivo que tocaba melodías clásicas, muy relajantes. Pero no habia señales de vida de el.

Despues de eso, un chico se dirigio a abrazarlo por la espalda, cuando Shadow volteo para atrás se dio cuenta de que era su amado príncipe.

-Crei que no vendrías Shadow- Decía el ojo malva con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-No podía fallarte Hydron- El peligris se dio vuelta para poder abrazarlo bien y darte un tierno beso en la frente

-Me tienes una sorpresa verdad?-

-Que?...por que…dices eso?-Decía sonrojado el peligris mientra miraba a otro lado

-Ultimamente cuando me vas a dar una sorpresa me das un beso en la frente-

Los dos chicos estuvieron toda la noche juntos, comiendo, incluso bailando algunas piezas de baile. Zenoheld no podía quitarles el ojo de encima, despues de todo Hydron seria el heredero de toda su fortuna.

Poco a poco los invitados se empezaban a retirarse de la enorme casa, al igual que el corazón de Shadow latia cada vez mas rápido conforme el salón quedaba mas vacio a cada segundo. Cuando alfin ya no habia nadie el momento de la verdad habia llegado…

-Que cansado estuvo la fiesta no lo crees Shadow?-Decía el ojo malva mientras miraba al peligris

-Hydron…-Decía el peligris mientras bajaba la cabeza muy sonrojado-Yo quiero decirte que…

-Que ocurre Shadow?-Decía el ojo malva mientras miraba extrañadamente al peligris

Shadow solamente se arrodillo, estiro sus brazos hacia Hydron mientras abria la pequeña cajita, mostrando un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante muy brillante.

Hydron no sabia que decir en ese momento (xD)

-Sha…Shadow, yo…no se que decir en este momento-Decía el ojo malva muy sonrojado

-Lo sabia…aun es demasiado pronto para que nos casemos no es asi?-El peligris solamente bajo la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Hydron tomo la cajita en donde se encontraba el anillo y mostro una gran sonrisa al igual que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando Shadow sentía como la caja era retirada de sus manos levanto la cabeza mirando a los ojos a Hydron. Este se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Shadow…acepto, acepto casarme contigo-Sonriendo y abrazando al peligris

-Lo dices encerio…Hydron?-Abrazando al ojo malva-Quieres casarte con alguien como yo?

-Claro Shadow eres mi lobo amado que siempre cuida de mi-

Los dos solamente se acercaron tiernamente para después besarse apasionadamente, ese cumpleaños fue excelente para Hydron, después de todo para el…ese fue el mejor regalo de toda su vida.

Mientras en la oficina de Zenoheld, el estaba hablando por teléfono mientras observaba un televisor en donde observaba a Shadow y a Hydron por medio de la cámara de seguridad.

-Ese tal Shadow…ha cavado su propia tumba! ! ! !- Decía el hombre mientras daba un fuerte golpe en su escritorio

El teléfono que estaba cerca de su mano que habia golpeado el escritorio comenzó a sonar, Zenoheld contesto.

-Si?, quien es y que es lo que quieres?- Con un tono muy enojado

-"Te molesta tanto como a mi no es asi?, lo que acaba de suceder?"-

-Quien eres y como sabes eso?-

-"Pronto me conoceras….somos de temporadas distintas pero aun asi…tu quieres recuperar a tu hijo asi como yo quiero recuperar a el amor de mi vida"-

-Que es lo que tienes en mente?-Sonrio levemente –Pero primordialmente….quien eres?-

-"Tengo un plan que puede que funcione, tu solo llamame Dark"-

* * *

**_WAAA! ! ! ! QUE LES PARECIO MUY BUENO NO LO CREEN? n.n_**

**_AHORA SOLAMENTE HAY QUE ESPERAR OTRA PARTE NO LO CREEN?, GRACIAS A SEI POR LA IDEA DE ESTE FIC (LA VERDAD ELLA ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIR FICS GRACIAS AL FIC 9 MESES CONTIGO :P)_**

**_BUENO ESPEREN NUEVAS HISTORIAS, SI QUIEREN HAGAMOS ALGO ESPECIAL, PUEDEN MANDARME PREGUNTAS POR MENSAJE O DEJARMELO EN REVIEW Y YO LO CONTESTARE QUE OPINAN?, BUENO LES AGRADESCO POR LEER ESTOS FICS Y POR SUS REVIEWS USTEDES ME INSPIRAN :D BYE BYE_**


End file.
